1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating a conversion table to be used by a color copier and the like for converting scanned color data into print data.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional methods for obtaining copies of an original image with a color copier, the original image is scanned by CCDs and the like and RGB data is obtained as the scanned data. This RGB data is converted to C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow) values as print data, and a copy is printed based on these CMY values.
One method for converting RGB values to CMY values is first to convert the RGB values to values of a standard L*a*b* color system (hereinafter abbreviated to “L*a*b* values”) and subsequently to convert these L*a*b* values to CMY values.
In another method disclosed in British Patent publication No. 1595122, the RGB values are converted directly into CMY values without temporarily converting the values into a standard L*a*b* color system. This type of conversion from scanned data to print data is performed by referencing to a look-up table that holds a relationship between the color system of the origin and the color system of the destination.